dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OceanSniper/Log 5: "Fighting the Riot"
'Fighting The Riot: Fight 2/3 & The Plight of Oshin Seniper' There was a sound. It wasn't soft and not noticeable; The sound was that of a Riot Shield Triceritops charging though the forest in anger of a troodon that attempted to kill it. But high in the trees, lay Oshin Seniper waiting for the Riot Shield(or his name for it: Horns for Brains) to come into sight so he can seek sweet revenge. While he was waiting for Horns for Brains to come into sight, he wrote down in his log whilst waiting: "How long...how...long have I been stuck here, lost from home, without seeing my family. I can't take this much longer... All I remember is pain and regret but the only hope I had in my life was my son, but then his mother; my wife died of a car crash. I was so distraught and pained that I joined the military, hoping to leave behind and hopefully abandon the pain but I discovered I couldn't and my hubris lead to my squad being killed. I realized I couldn't leave the pain behind and I went back home with an even bigger burden, and in my quest to get rid of my loss, I had forgotten about my son, who had turned 13 already. I-I t-thought I could make it up to him for my terrible parenting and on his birthday... I got a pie for him, heh, he never liked cake but he loved pie... and once we... exited the store, a couple bikers came over and slammed it on the floor laughing menacingly. My son welled up and look at me in tears. My anger built up and I attacked them, and I broke one's arm and the others leg. I had realized this was my final mistake as I was sent to an insane asylum where I met... them. These people got sent here for killing 12 people just because they weren't vegan. One night, when I was sleeping, they kidnapped me in order to test out their invention, the thyme machine, but I had no clue what it did... they lied to me, telling me that this elevator has hidden mechanisms which would bring me back home, so I can see my son one last time but little did I know it took me places I never imagined. I may not live to see my son again. So if people find this, tell Eric Seniper that I'm sorry for everything I've done. " - Oshin Seniper ... By time he had finished, Horns for Brains had come into sight and Oshin had set his sights. Aiming right between it's eyes, Oshin pulled the trigger. But what he didn't know was the bullet harmlessly bounced off. "H-how?? It's a diamond, armor piercing bullet I made myself just to kill this thing!", he said to his suprise and it being the only diamond bullet. Horns of Brains found him and charged at the tree hoping to knock him down and every perfectly aimed shot failed and the shield was barely scratched. When it hit the tree, it fell down instantly but Oshin survived but wasn't able to dodge the trikes ram which broke his arm. Writhing in pain, Oshin barely rolled out of the way of the second charge. With one bullet, and him unable to pull the trigger, all seemed lost when he had an idea. When Horns of Brains charged at him again, using all his strength, he jumped on the horns and vaulted over it as it ran into the fallen tree and had it's horns stuck. Struggling to move, Oshin knew this was his oppertunity to end it before it broke free but where... he had no clue where to attack. Trying to think with one bullet left and Horns for Brains almost free of capture he desperately looked for clues. He couldn't find anything until he remembered the troodon. It had hurt it somehow and as he didn't find any claw marks outside the body he realized where to hit it. Puting the sniper on his shoulder so he can fire, he shot. But not at the trike, the tree so that the trike's horns were connected by the wood so he couldn't get pierced, and as it prepared to charge at him,he said," Eric, I'm sorry..." and drew an egg where the note would be. Horns for Brains was infuriated by this and charged at him while bellowing and right when he got it by the wood covering the horns, he lashed at it with his mace but THOUGH the mouth killing it instantly. Upon death, it's riot shield fell off and his took it and taped it to his arm. As he trudged back home, he ran out out strength and passed out. When Oshin woke up, he mysteriously made it back and Not Wood the living pirate ship seemed to be asleep.Next to him, Oshin looked at a weird item: An Overcooked Burrito. To be Continued. Category:Blog posts